


it's a dog eat girl kind of world

by femme_w1tch_b1tch



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, first time writing porn be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme_w1tch_b1tch/pseuds/femme_w1tch_b1tch
Summary: Hana quirks a finger, smiles with sharp teeth, and Sakura follows. She wants this, wants to know what it’s like, and maybe she’s just curious but Hana is more attractive than she has any right to be and Sakura wants to feel thoseteethin herneck.





	it's a dog eat girl kind of world

Hana quirks a finger, smiles with sharp teeth, and Sakura follows. She  _ wants  _ this, wants to know what it’s like, and maybe she’s just curious but Hana is more attractive than she has any right to be and Sakura wants to feel those  _ teeth _ in her  _ neck _ . 

So she follows. Slips her hands under Hana’s leather jacket, drags them down her shoulders, takes the leather jacket with them. Hana’s smile is still there, pointed teeth right  _ there, _ and Sakura thinks she might have gone a little weak at the knees. 

Then she’s being kissed, and there’s a tongue tracing her teeth and  _ other _ teeth digging into her bottom lip and sparks of pleasure-pain are shooting up her spine. “Oh,” she breathes when Hana breaks away, drags a hand back up to rest on her shoulder again, and dives back in because she wants to trace those  _ teeth _ with her  _ tongue _ and feel the sharp points against her and the mere idea makes her feel too weak to stand properly but  _ actually doing it _ is even better than she’d imagined. 

Hana laughs, and it’s a low rumble that Sakura can feel in her chest and in the huff of breath on her lips. Hana’s lips, though—Hana’s lips drag across her cheek, find the junction of her neck and  _ suck _ , and that’s good itself but then she adds  _ teeth, _ and woah, Sakura hadn’t realised how weak she is for fucking  _ pointed teeth _ , but it feels good so she’s not going to complain. 

She moans, and Hana’s soft, rumbling laughter rings out again. “Enjoy that?” she asks, and she’s smirking and Sakura  _ can’t _ let that stand, so she digs long fingers into brown hair and tugs, just gently. Hana’s head tilts back just slightly, her mouth falling open, but she doesn’t moan just yet. Instead, she says “Do that again,” breathless, and ducks back down to go at Sakura’s throat again. Sakura does. 

Hana pulls her back, and Sakura hits her shoulder blade as they go through the door, but that’s okay because Hana is shoving her onto a bed and crawling up over her, and there’s a predatory smirk quirking the edges of her lips up.

“I,” she says, gets her fingers on the button of Sakura’s shorts, flicks it open, “want to make you  _ scream. _ ”

“That’s good,” Sakura replies as she gets her fingers under the hem Hana’s shirt and pulls up, tugs ineffectually because she doesn’t actually want to rip her partner’s clothing, “because I want you to make me scream.” She feels very,  _ very _ cheesy saying that, but she thinks it’s okay, because Hana said something cheesy first.

“Isn't it just,” Hana says, having abandoned Sakura’s pants to pull her own shirt off. She’s kneeling on the bed in just a bra and her pants and Sakura’s lying there, the button on her shorts undone and her shirt shoved part way up her stomach and Hana’s  _ smirking, _ and Sakura thinks  _ oh. _

She already knew Hana is more attractive than she has any right to be, but this? This is too much.

“Oh,” she breathes, an echo of her thoughts, “you’re gorgeous.”

Hana blushes, ducks her head and attacks Sakura’s shirt, pushing it up over her head to escape replying. “You can’t just say that,” she says, even as she unhooks Sakura’s bra and looks up from her position over Sakura’s stomach. 

Then she dips down, continues sucking that line of bruises down Sakura’s neck and onto her chest, pausing at her collarbone to dig sharp teeth in even as Sakura’s hands find their way into Hana’s hair again, gripping and tugging with each movement. Hana moans, and her breath is hot against Sakura’s collarbone. A hand drags down, grips her hip and goes  _ lower, _ tugs her shorts and her panties with it. Hana moves down too, and Sakura’s hands flex in her hair, grip tight as she pulls her up for a kiss. She goes willingly, takes Sakura’s mouth with her own. When the kiss breaks, Hana’s smirking again and she goes  _ back down _ , attaches her lips to somewhere that sends heat down her spine; a heat that pools in her gut and lights up her nerves with fire.

Sakura’s head falls back against the pillows, her back arches and she lets out a moan and it’s the loudest she’s been this whole time. Hana laughs, breathless little puffs of air against Sakura’s clit and each one is a shockwave, a pulse of bright, burning pleasure.

“Good?” she asks, her grin cheeky, lit bright with a kind of confidence that comes with  _ knowing _ you are good at what you do. She brings her fingers up as she asks, up under her own chin to brush against Sakura’s entrance, slipping inside.

“ _ Gods, yes, _ ” Sakura replies, and it’s more a gasp than anything as she arches into the sensation. Hana chuckles again, and that’s  _ too much laughter for a situation like this, _ so Sakura pulls her up again—pulls her up into another toe-curling kiss. There’s still fingers—two of them,  _ fuck _ —knuckle-deep inside her, and Hana curls them, brushes up against a spot that has Sakura seeing stars. “Fuck,” she says, empathetically, “ _ do that again. _ ”

She does. It lights up every nerve ending, star-bright, and she thinks she screams as she topples off the edge into nothingness.

When she comes back to herself, Hana’s sitting up, licking something slick and clear off her fingers. The corners of her lips are tilted up into a smirk and she watches Sakura pant with a smug spark in her eyes.

“Have fun?” she asks, straddles Sakura’s lap and smirks down at her.

Sakura heaves herself up as an answer, drags Hana into a kiss and shoves a hand down the front of her pants. “Yes,” she says, feeling sharp teeth brush her lips as they move. “I think you should have some too, don’t you?”

Hana laughs, groans as Sakura’s fingers find her clit, then slip further down. “I was already having fun,” she pants, “but this is good too.”

“Oh, good,” Sakura says. “Tell me if I fuck up.” Then she curls her fingers the same way Hana had, feels the Inuzuka’s body jerk against her own.

“Fuck,” Hana says, so Sakura does it again. “ _ Fuck, _ you learn fast.”

“I try,” Sakura grins, drags her thumb up to circle Hana’s clit as she dips another finger in, curling them both. Hana moans, shudders, so Sakura does it again, then  _ again, _ and Hana falls apart; muscles pulsing and clenching around Sakura’s fingers.

“Gods,” Hana says, slumping against Sakura. “ _ Gods. _ ” She slips sideways, falls onto the bed and drapes an arm over Sakura’s waist. “I don’t want to move.”

“Don’t” Sakura says, because she doesn’t want to move either, and Hana’s arm is almost comforting, where it braces around her.

“Okay,” Hana says, and her eyes fall closed. “I’ll just stay here.”

“Good.”


End file.
